The Game of Happiness
by Karenin-Akbash-07
Summary: A single reward: Your greatest wish granted. A deadly game for anyone who dares to try. The game of happiness welcomes you! Whoever survives to the end, will be eternally happy...those who don't...better set your spawnpoint correctly. - Will be going on little Hiatus for now-
1. Welcome!

**-THE GAME WELCOMES YOU-**

Welcome, Player, to the **Game of Happiness! **A battle to death between Players of all over Minecraftia for the most glorious prize one would ever hope to attain… **Your biggest wish becoming true!**

Your age, gender, religion and so on don't matter at all! Anyone is free to join, as long as they are prepared for action, pain, defeat and **victory!** Set your spawnpoints correctly before joining, however. You don't want to miss the spectacle after you are dead! Especially when you have the power to **help out** your favorites and **wreck it **for the weaklings after you are out!

**Come join, Players who are brave enough! In addition, even for those who aren't, we offer the best spectacle of your lives! Life, death, bravery, cowardice, love, hate and so, so much more await for you in the**_** Game of happiness!**_** Don't miss it!**

Inscriptions until XX/XX/XXXX in XXXXXX. Be quick! Limited tickets.

-THE GAME WELCOMES YOU-

For those creative minds who want to send in their OC, here are the instructions!

*Send in a review expressing your wish to participate. **Do not send in your OC sheet yet!**

* Now, there goes the amazing detail… I will give you a _**Quirk**_, a flaw, a detail to give you an inspiration for your character! This is to reassure that no two character will be alike! The story will gain more flavor if each character is unique enough!

* Once you have the quirk, you can message me back with the Character sheet and you are in! (Unless you managed to throw me a Mary Sue…even those can be accepted, though, just for laughs!)

-**OC SHEET MODEL- (You can change it a bit, except for what is marked with asterisks. Only humans and human hybrids, please!)**

***THE GAME WELCOMES YOU* **

*Name:

Age:

Gender:

*Wish:

*Quirk:

Looks:

Personality:

What will you bring? (Max amount is five stacks of five. Remember, no weapons and whatever you bring can slow you down! Alternative clothes are counted as stacks. Only bring food/tools if they aren't used for attack and belong to vanilla minecraft. No magical items!

Also, please describe any alternate outfit you bring. That will be important too! )

Where will you bring that stuff? (Actually important. Specify this well or I will just assume you have a regular cloth backpack!

Backstory:

Additional notes:

_**EXAMPLE SHEETS**_

**-**_For a female character_

**!THE GAME WELCOMES YOU!**

*Name: Lannie Turrioul

Age: 36

Gender:Female

*Wish: "I want to be healed and never be hurt again"

*Quirk: **Cripple/Sickly**

Looks:

\- An underweight woman with a sickly, yellowed and dry skin. Deep bags under her black eyes. Short, frail, brown hair. She is missing her right leg from the knee down. The remaining scar in the stump is prone to infections and is not pretty to look at all.

-Her usual clothes are: A blue, long overcoat with brown buttons. Loose jeans pants, usually tied up with a string near the leg stump to protect it from dirt. White socks and good quality combats boots. She tries to make up for her sick looks with strong looking clothes.

Personality: Wants to be seem as strong and independent, never conformed to her dependence on medicine and her missing leg. Deadly afraid that one day she will not respawn to see the sun shine… Deep inside, she is just as much of a coward as one would think and would trade anything for being cured. Even the ones she loves the most…or her life.

What will you bring?

-Five pieces of BREAD.

-Outfit for cold climate: Scarf, heavy socks, gloves, alternative pants.

-Medicine.

Where will you bring that stuff? A leather purse.

Backstory: Daughter of your everyday mob hunter and a miner. Money to buy her medicine wasn't much of a problem… The real trouble was his disappointment for the fact she would never be able to hunt mobs like her father or dig for diamonds like her mother. They tried not to show this, but she soon found out on her own.

When her parents died, she used the money they had collected over their lives to open a factory and hire functionaries. She lives a good life, that is true, but she just doesn't feel complete.

Additional notes: Cannot swim, obviously. Terrified of bugs.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-_For a male character_

***THE GAME WELCOMES YOU* **

*Name: "Ribbon" Unniare

Age: 10

Gender: Male

*Wish: "To be the king and queen (So I won't have to marry!) of the whoooooole world!"

*Quirk: **Girly**

Looks:

-Your average child, although a bit shorter than you usually see. Black hair reaching the shoulders, usually dirty from staying in the forests playing. Brown to amber eyes.

-His trademark, and the reason he has such a nickname, is a big pink ribbon proudly sitting in his hair. Hot pink. Best pink. He wears a red scarf and a dark grey sweater with pink and yellow patterns. His pants are high quality and his purple shoes are just the best.

Personality: Loves two things in life, Adventure and looking good! Doesn't care if the boys mock his ribbons and clothes. He is gonna show them all one day! He loves the nature and spends his days poking bugs and patting pigs.

He is naïve and imagines the world around him as an imaginary, fantastical land! Sadly, such childish view is leading him to the most deadly place possible…with style and a smile!

What will you bring?

-Clothes for Sunny wheater: Light pink shirt, white shorts with golden details. Yellow flip flops with amazingly placed tiny ribbons! Alternate big yellow ribbon, too!

-Shorts fit for swimming.

-Coat for the coldest times, long with a fit hat(with another ribbon!)

-Fabric, fabric and more fabric!

-A pair of scissors

Where will you bring that stuff? A plastic bag inside a plastic bag inside another plastic bag inside a well tied plastic bag.

Backstory: What can be said? Just your everyday parentless kid who is spawned in the middle of nowhere and builds its own magical world around itself!

Additional notes: #2fab4u

**And thus, with these things solved… may the game begin!**


	2. And thus we start

A wave of people rush into the great Theater, screams and cheers heard everywhere. The spectacle of their lives will start tomorrow, and now it is the time to meet the unlucky Players.

Fireworks of all colors wash away the stars from the sky, neon advertisement, happy salesmen walking around with all kinds of sweets, fluffy carpets, colorful glass… the face of modernity is an ugly, yet compelling one.

In the center of the madness, cages exhibit the first showcased players. They know more will arrive for the master of the game has promised them. More, more and more, they claim for, like a hungry beast thirsting for the pains of others.

"Misters! Mistresses of all of Minecraftia!"

The multitude goes crazy, screaming in something not unlike ecstasy. More fireworks taint the sky. A few disgusting silverfish eat away the crumbs in the ground, occasionally smashed by the crowd and eaten by other vermin.

"The game welcomes you! Every single one of you! Stay and watch as we present the unlucky, greedy souls that would give everything for a single wish!"

Some food is thrown at the center of the Theatre, where they know the Players will be. Kill them, make them suffer and above all, make it fun! That is what their brains scream.

"Who will our beloved watchers support? Who will be the lucky one to get APRROVED and OFICCIALLY SPONSORED?"

Everyone screams the names of the victims as they heard in the advertisements. They don't really care, but they need to be heard.

"Let us see our options! Isn't that right, my friends?"

Someone is stomped to death in the rear of the Theater while the multitude replies in agreement. The ground becomes red for a second, but soon, popcorn covers it with pale white deliciousness.

"Come on! Come on! Cheer with me! What you want to see?"

The crowd roars, Players! Players! It is a rainbow dragon rotting, stinking and convulsing on its place.

"Louder!"

The theatre trembles with stomping feet and crazed waves of joy. Players! Players! We want Players! That red and white carpet slowly fills the ground which no one is ever gonna care to clean.

Slowly, as they scream, cages rise from the ground, accompanied by holophotes as the scared participants try to understand what is going on. They aren't prepared for this madness. All they have told them is that they needed to look good today.

The crowd goes delirious.

"It's time for to meet them for real! Look, look friends! Look and vote!"

The cages are opened and an order is given through a little monitor: **Impress them.**

The first shy steps out are taken by a little boy, no older than ten. It seems someone attempted to put him in formal clothing, but the boy had different ideas as to what being fashionable meant, which included a bright red ribbon atop his head.

The audience howled and threw popcorn from the ground at the pitiable boy. His clothes slowly became pinkier, reddier as the tainted food hit him.

Taking courage, other Players stepped out, hoping the audience was out of food. Nothing did they know about the men selling all kinds of things to the enraged, ecstatic, zombie-like watchers.

The first to step out was a fat teenager with a slight latin look to him. However stupid formal clothing looked on the last boy, nothing surpassed the fact that the buttons on this one were about to give up on their unholy task.

Laughs echoed on the Theater, only to stop as a loud roar took over everything and a girl stepped out of her cage. She had informal clothing, all dark, in heavy contrast to her bright eyes and reddish hair. It was clear that she had the blood of an enderdragon. The slit pupils and awkward posture were clear give aways.

All laughter came flooding back in as the smallest boy tripped and hit the ground. Clapping hands and feet, which made the draconine girl roar at the audience in weird pitches, reacting to their movements instead of their sounds. She was deaf.

Another girl dared to leave the cage, wearing a pretty dress. She obviously had been readied to impress the crowd. However, no one could really take her seriously as she dropped her purse and tried to get it back pushing it around with her clutch, to no avail.

Yet another girl left her cage, looking extremely fancy and smug, as if she had total control over the situation and was sure she would be the audience's preferred one. Nothing could help her as her extremely expansive dress was covered in hot dog sauce, though.

Finally, two more girls came in, protecting themselves from the food rain. Both had dark brown hair, but the one on the right seemed to be the only one to know how to properly treat it. In fact, the food couldn't even stain her white suit, simply falling down without dirtying anything!

The other one was not so lucky. She let out groaning, annoyed sounds as the waves of popcorn hit her.

It was a party for the audience! That is, until the dragon girl got tired of their shit.

Opening her mouth and letting out a blood curling scream she couldn't hear, she shot a tower of flames into the sky. All other participants scurried away into their cages, afraid of being roasted. Except of the girl with the clutch, who just slipped and couldn't stand up again.

The audience went crazy, clapping hands and jumping in place, screaming the dragon girl's name over and over.

"KAT! KAT! KAT!"

Two security guards quickly pushed her into the cage, protected by flame resistance potions.

The last thing all participants got to see and hear before their cages were lowered was their host: An eyeless woman wearing a fancy dress. The owner of a life wish.

"Let's voooooooote! Come on sweeties! Write your things down for mommy here! Don't worry…if you reeeeally want, we can always drag someone else here!"

Her wish had been the first and only one granted. What she wished for? To never feel bored again.


	3. Do not bore us!

The cold wind of the morning cut through the metal cages scattered around the enormous world, designed specifically for the game. Little flying bugs with imbedded cameras continuously sent the scenes of the moments before the start to the game to the Misstress behind it all.

In the Theater, where the audience was free to watch the game, a scoreboard presented the names and the status of thePlayers.

Joseph: Alive

Patchwork: Alive

Kazo:Alive

Simon: Alive

Scott: Alive

Cerulean: Alive

Aisa: Alive

Edea: Alive

Ribbon: Alive

Lannie: Alive

Blaze: Alive

Kat: Alive

Even if all names were immaculate right now, it wouldn't stay like this for long once the game itself had started. Most Players were currently asleep in their cages, trying to stay warm before venturing in this world.

Ding. Dong. The clock resonated through the theater, accompanied by a symphony of other clocks, alarms, phones, chronometers and most of all, screams. It was seven in the morning and time to start the massacre.

The eyeless woman smiled broadly as she grabbed her microphone.

"Alright! Hi, hi! How are you all doing, sweeties? Wanna have some fun? Clap your hands!"

The wave of sounds was deafening in response.

"I guessed so! Well, then, your dear host gladly presents you with the spectacle you all have been waiting for! "

More screams. She turned on the little device which would let the Players hear her.

"Welcome, filthy Players! Welcome to the game of Regret! Kill each only if you wish, but if it isn't an spectacular death, you just doomed yourself, you piece of trash!"

The delirious audience paid no attention to this new name. It didn't matter. Nothing would ever matter as long as they were having fun. Screens showed the actions of each player as the Host viciously told them the rules and mocked their greed and narcissism for thinking they could ever win anything.

"Go ahead, pigs! Open the doors and face your own ugly reflections! Once you are out, you cannot go back. It is time for the slaughter!"

_The cam is focused on Kat._

The deaf girl was blessed enough not to have to hear her Host's sickeningly sweet voice….however, the little screen on her cage showed said Host gesturing wildly, viciously attacking her personally with sign language.

She retreated to the back of the cage slowly as the screen insulted her further, before getting the hell away from there once the message told her the doors were now unlocked.

Bad decision. She happened to have been spawned in a Tundra biome and her hands burned in the moment they touched the snowy ground. She turned around, just to find that the cage had vanished into thin air, leaving behind just a little cardboard box and a sign saying "Officially sponsored by The Theater!"

Sadly, she hadn't prepared herself for such freezing temperatures. The cold air pierced right through her jacket and pants. At least her combat boots offered a little protection for her feet…

She stumbled towards the box, praying to Notch for it to contain anything to get her warmer. Flint and steel, heavy coat, a blanket…hell, even damned gloves would be good right now!

The box had some swimming suits, an empty canteen, a shovel, sticks, some letters with pictures of kittens and that was about all. Kat felt like she could simply punch whomever though that would be helpful in the face.

She was about to give up on everything when suddenly, as if a gift from Notch himself, a large piece of fabric revealed itself under all letters about kittens.

Maybe she could use this terribly annoying kit for something, after all.

**Kat: Alive, but mutating into a popsicle!**

_The screen flickers and the focus of the camera changes to another part of the world._

Joseph didn't know what annoyed him the most. The fact the cage had disappeared and thrown him in the steaming hot sand of a beach near a rainforest, or the fact he was not alone.

A little boy, currently poking some shells near the water and some kind of freaky Barbie doll with a red something on its forehead, currently sleeping and drooling in the sand. Joseph honestly felt like it would be for the best if the thing just melted and got glued to the ground. Sadly, that is not how physics work, so no deal.

He stood up, ever so slowly so make sure he wouldn't lose balance again and fall face first to the ground. He hated having such poor balance. People would often assume he was drunk upon seeing him walk around as if he was about to fell down… and heavens knew that explaining them basic medical concepts was too much of a hassle. It didn't help that he did drink quite a bit and did sometimes walk around drunk.

He thought about just leaving the kid alone and getting into the forest… he couldn't bring himself to, however. It didn't feel right to just leaving the kid to deal with the doll thing on his own… Even if this game was about living or dying, his morals stood in his way like a fucking mountain.

"Hey! Kiddo!"

The boy turned around, slightly surprised. He probably hadn't been expecting his companions to wake up anytime soon… To Joseph's surprise, the child started running on his direction, arms full of assorted shells. Unsurprisingly, the kid tripped and fell just on top of all his little souvenirs a few meters away from Joseph.

The man chuckled as the boy stared at the broken calcarian shards in the floor.

"That's what you get for running around. Be glad you didn't get cut or some shit."

The boy pouted at looked over at Joseph. The man shook his head at the girl headwear of the boy.

"You aren't mom to tell what to do!"

"Kinda glad I ain't too. Anyway, name's Joseph. What 'bout you?"

The kid was apparently torn between telling his name and just yelling at the man. Luckily, he took the pacific way.

"I am Ribbon…"

"And _I_ am the amazing Patchwork, your worse nightmare come true!"

Joseph didn't think twice before grabbing the kid and running for his live, leaving the just woken up monstrosity laughing to itself as if this had been the best scare ever. She could and would have chased after the two, too, but a strategically positioned shell shard stabbed her feet and got obnoxious amounts of sand into the wound.

**Ribbon: Alive**

**Joseph: JumpScared out of his mind**

**Patchwork: Lego'ed by the sea, but as alive as it can be**

_As the audience laughs, cameras start filming another place._

"TAKE THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS AWAY FROM ME!"

"Come on, they are just Silverfish…"

"JUST GET THEM AWAY FOR FUCK'S SAKE"

Aisa's reaction showed everything she could possibly think of AJ and her silverfish friends. She hadn't been expecting to be spawned in the top of a mountain which was crawling with SilverFish eggs. And she was expecting even less to be placed with the ninja bug maniac.

At least AJ had been kind enough to lend out her scarf and gloves… That didn't change the fact she was disgusting on Aisa's eyes.

Finally, AJ gave up on trying showing the cocky woman how cute the little SilverFish babies were. These had probably just hatched from their eggs and were trying to find a rock to burrow themselves into. Really cute!

"Anyway… I am really hungry. What about you go wash your filthy hands while I try to find anywhere clean for us to eat?"

AJ rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. I will climb down this whole stinking mountain, find a river, wash my hands and come back here like a retard."

"Are you an idiot? Rivers start on mountains. You don't need to climb down. Besides, you would probably just get yourself even filthier…"

AJ laughed.

"These clothes never get dirty, Ma'am! One hundred percent dust, mud, water and assorted trash proof!"

"Herobrine knows how much you need those."

Aisa's smug attitude was beginning to bother AJ, no matter now patient she usually was towards everyone. She needed to get the hell away from this woman before she was driven crazy and jumped off a cliff.

"Wanna know a thing? I'm gonna climb down the mountain, yes. But I am not coming back either, so give me back my stuff."

Aisa hesitated. She didn't want to left alone in such a dangerous, bug-ridden and cold place… Even ninja girl was a better company than no company at all.

"N-no way… I am…gonna follow you if you are really gonna climb down!"

She was not ready to swallow her pride just yet, however.

"Not like you could survive five minutes on your own, either."

AJ did the most obvious thing to do: Slapped the idiotic woman and started marching away. She wasn't going to let anyone get on her way.

Much to her distress, Aisa soon started to run after her while screaming for her to slow down. Was this woman that scared of being left behind?

AJ stopped and turned around, letting the woman catch up, panting even though she had ran just about twenty meters.

"Godamn you! Why can't you just wait?"

"I am waiting now! Come on. If you are really going to stick around, at least do your best not to bitch around"

"I am not bitching! If anyone is, you are the one"

AJ shook her head and started to climb down while the woman complained about how dirty she would get and how unfair was the fact that the barbaric one was the one with the always-clean outfit.

**Aisa: Still alive, but we doubt she can get far!**

**Edea: Alive, but we hope she won't get far!**

_Once again, the screen changed the scene._

"Stop that! Put that dagger down for god's sake"

The chubby with the cloudy eyes seemed to pay no attention to Blaze as she blindly struck the air with her dagger. Cerulean not to understand the fact that killing someone right away was the last thing she needed to do.

Blaze wasn't really all that worried about being killed, though… in fact, the girl's aim was just so bad that the biggest risk was her ending up stabbing herself and Blaze being counted as brining in a boring death.

Her heart almost jumped out of her mouth as the dagger suddenly escaped Cerulean's grip and flew up with a trajectory perfectly designed to his the girl's head with the sharp point.

Everything stopped for a second and next Blaze knew, the blade was dug in the ground, it's trajectory deviated by someone who had apparently popped out of nowhere…

"What do you two think you are doing?"

It was a fat young boy, eyebrows raised in a slightly disapproving expression.

Cerulean just ran to get her dagger back, panic flowing through her veins. Sadly for Cera, Blaze immobilized her before she could do anything and another boy took the knife off the ground.

"Can the hell can you run so fucking fast, Scott? Do you have any hacks on?"

The boy smiled mischievously.

"Don't let looks fool you, Simon!"

The man laughed in response. Blaze interrupted the apparently friendly meeting.

"See, I am thankful for you not letting this girl kill herself with her own attack, but can someone help me out here? She is too strong"

"With all pleasure, M'lady!"

Simon cheerfully ran to help her getting Cerulean to calm down, followed by Scott, who was the strongest one out of the four.

"What the HELL you think you are doing?"

A woman with a clutch yelled, having no idea about what was going on and probably having the wrong impressions about the "group hug" they were giving Cerulean.

**Cerulean: How is she not dead? No idea!**

**Blaze: Her soul may have almost died, but not her body, sadly!**

**Scott: Too alive!**

**Simon: Oh my…not even a single humorous note can be fit here… alive**

**Lannie: Alive and slightly disturbed!**

_One last time, the camera changed channels before the first round of changing was ended._

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Kazo called out, unsuccessfully. She had been spawned in a bare, 2x2 island in the middle of the sea.

"Why is it always me."

**Kazo: Well. Alive for now!**

The Theather clapped furiously at the spectacle as the ads took the screens and the Host played around with them and teasing the next little challenges and tweaks.


	4. Silverfish-squid-men and other troubles

**Hey,dudes! Sorry for leaving you to wait! But now I am back, haha. And with a chapter too : P **

**-o-o-o- ~~(uvu)-o-o-o-**

Kat tried to keep her hands warm while she improvised a tent with the sticks and most of the fabric. Keeping accuracy in her movements while she became number each second proved itself to be a terribly difficult task.

Finally, with the tent set up, she proceeded to shovel some snow out of the tent and dump all swimming suits inside, keeping her away from the ground. The obscene aamount of kitten posters and letters were also dumped in as termical isolation.

She let out a growl as she realized she couldn't get in just yet. Facing some more minutes outside, she opened a little clearning in the ground and set up a fireplace, lighting it with her draconine breath.

it wouldn't last much, especially if a blizzard decided to start... in such case, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance.

She had to get out of there, that was for sure... but for now, resting inside would be the best, in order to avoid hypothermy.

Kat threw herself in the cat-themed pile, covered herself with what was left off the fabric and tried her best not to fall asleep out of boredom.

**Kat: Buried in kittens! Good job, sweeties! May she either freeze or choke on our feline affections!**

_The cam focuses on Joseph._

"Fuck! I didn't sign up to get shit like this happen!"

Only now Joseph realized how utterly lost they were and how the crazy girl could literally pop out of nowhere.

Ribbon whistled, the greatest worry in his mind being his lost shells. He had managed to save a couple, but the most beautiful ones were now nothing but little calcary shard in the beach...

At some point, Joseph sat down on a fallen tree. His skin was full of little cuts, due to the numerous time he had lost balance and fallen face first in the forest ground.

"How are we gonna do this... " He sighed, before getting a bottle of milk out of his backpack and taking a large gulp. Ribbon almost asked for some, but was quickly interrupted by a "No way, don't even try.".

Joseph put the bottle back where it belong before standing up again, head a bit clearer.

"Alright. Guess we are gonna have to make-do with this place... Help me get some wood, will you?"

The boy seemed happy to finally start doing something!

The both started the tree-punching job, even if Ribbon was much slower than Joseph.

"Hey...why do you carry milk around?"

The man smiled.

"I could ask the same about that ribbon of yours."

"Well, I like it. It's pretty!"

"Well, then. I carry milk because I like and it is damn tasty."

_With this funny little piece of dialogue, the camera changed to Kazo_

"Why me. Why. Is it too much to ask for anything good? Is that the case?"

She was about to bury her head in the sand like an ostrich out of frustationwhen a deep growl emanated from the center of the island.

"What the..."

The growl grew louder, shaking the ground and culminated with the girlpissing herself out of fear. The growl became a roar and the roar, a voice.

"_KAZO. CHAMPION AMONG THE MORTALS. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS THE QUEEN OF THE SILVERFISH-SQUID-MAN-FOLK."_

With no warning, said Silverfish-squid-man folk started diggin their way out of the sand, ready to drag Kazo into their Silverfish-squid-man kigdom.

Her "Fuck" could be heard from miles away.

**Joseph: Alive. Would be funny if he was lactose intolerant, he!**

**Ribbon: Alive. **

*** Watch out, audience! Mew mew! Gonna get those a surprise!***

_The cam switches to Patchwork._

The doll creature was frustated, to say the least. Off-cam, her crystals had healed her little wound, not beforetaking away whole two hearts and letting her perment the lego-level pain once again. She turned her head to the sea, hearing something weird from there before dismissing it as some kind of bird.

In a way or another, her main focus right now was getting rid of the two competitors she had seen in the beach. She didn't care about "glamourous deaths", she just wanted to kill without mercy! Sadly, she had a terrible fear of blood from her childhood times, when her mother would throw sharp things and call her a freak.

It also happened that her mother was a taxidermist and as such, would repeatedly threathen to kill and stuff her alive, keeping only the essential organs connected to her, in little jars. Her father woud find it the funniest to see her terrified shriek.

She let out an inhuman annoyed sound and laid down on the first grass patch she encountered. She hated remembering her childhood, and yet...it just seemed to flow back into her whenever she was trying to accomplish something...

She grabbed her notebook and her pencil and rolled over to her belly. Those guys could wait. She had some venting to do. She would catch them, that as for sure. Just...not now. Not while the tiny inards floated in her mind like exotic balloons.

_The cam now focuses on two girls by a river_

"Sheesh...How long are you gonna take to wash yourself?

"After what happened? Probably some, you know, forever."

Aj rolled her eyes. They hadn't taken a long time to descent. Especially after Aisa's distressed scream for finding a worm in her hand had caused an avalanche to drag them to the bottom. It had costed Aj's bag, which luckly contained nothing other than some bread, and some ugly cuts on both.

Aj had quickly turned her coat into bandages, washing the wounds in a river. She was now waiting to Aisa to finish her bath before going "Mama Aj" and fixing the snob woman.

At this point, the camera bugs decided to take some shots of the bath itself, trying to get more of the audience's attention. The Host could barely contain her excitation: Sensualization is money and she knew that perfectly.

For Aj, however, it was nothing other than slightly annoying, due to the fact she was taking way too long.

"Hey, what am I supposed to dry myself with?"

She would have suggested her to let the sun do its job, but since that would required even more waiting, Edea simply threw what was left of her coat to the woman.

"It isn't good, but its the best I can get you."

Soon enough, there was Aisa, as clean as possibly, perfectly dry and having taken the stupidly big amount og one hour to get clean.

"Sit down, I am gonna bandage the cuts."

Aisa sighed. She only allowed herself to obey because the wound really hurt and wouldprobably hurt more if they went unnatanteded.

It was a sweet moment. The selfish woman's temper was calmed for a bit as she let Aj bandage her up. She whined sometimes and complained, for sure, but it was so child-like that Edea wouldn't really get annoyed at her.

At some point, Aisa let out the pearl:

"Ouch! That hurt, mom"

Which made Aj choke on a giggle, whithout actually laughing. The woman's embarrassement was enough. Curiously, she never noticed her slip.

"There we go. You are brand new now."

It was a chunky, improvised work, but better than nothing.

The woman pouted before whispering a "thanks". Edea would have replied, but Aisa's usual self came back into acting.

"You are good, for such dirty and uneducated person. Now let's go, we already lost enough time in this place."

Edea shook her head and followed, not even bothering to start an argument.

**"Mama "Edea: Bwahahaha! Alive!**

**Aisa: Humiliated publicaly, but alive for now**

_One last time before the ads, the camera changes its focus_

Cerulean was fast asleep on the ground, tired of fighting and trashing about, for everyone's relief. It turned out that the girl could be aggressive and dangerous, but was still a child at her very core.

It took some time to explain the crippled woman the situation. She seemed very amused by how fast things had escalated for the little group and soon presented herself as Lannie.

"So I guess we are stuck togheter until someone decides to turn against the rest!"

This was Blaze's comment. She didn't mean it to sound threathening, but the second she reminded everyone of their position as possible victims of a traitor everyone proceeded to look at each other suspiciously.

All except Simon, who trusted everyone to be as reliable as himself.

Scott was the one to cut the awkward silence.

"Well, if we want to survive, we better start setting ourselves up and dividing tasks... Like...I will go get ourselves some spare meat or something. Let's be sincere, our supplies aren't going to last long"

Simon nodded and added:

"Well, I will go get a nice little hole for us to rest tonigh. And maybe a little farm."

"I can help with that" Lannie added. She knew that was the best she could do with that leg of hers. Or lack of leg, to be accurate.

Blaze sighed.

"Guess you guys are gonna leave the wood punching to me, right? You know, I could be bitten by something or just faint suddenly in the middle of the woods..."

Her complaining was in vain. Everyone was gone by the time she finished the sentence.

_**ALERT! BOMBASTIC NEWS! **__The camera slides back to Patchwork, who has stopped wroking on her Rant._

Patchwork couldn't believe her own senses when she spottet someone swimming at wahst was probably the closest to light speed a human can get across the sea.

She could believe even less when the girl rushed out of the water and tripped on her, falling in such a way the stranger's knee delivered an awfully strong blow on Patchwork's back.

"Damn! WHat the hell are you doi-"

She lost her words when a scream made her look at the sea.

The Silverfish-squid-men were after Kazo and about to drag the doll girl along to theit underwater Silverfish-squid-man kigndom, where the Silverfish-squid-man prince would marry her and have little Silverfish-squi-man children.

"What the actual fuck"

_The ads started and the Host laughed, promising the audience that they would get more if they donated some of their money. Her revealing dress was aprticular attractive to the male audience and soon, she was swimming in good, good diamonds._

_For the rest of the Players, the signs simply continued stating the same thing as in last time._


End file.
